Meteor Stream
Meteor Stream (流星群) is a spell specific to Yotsuba Maya and is what made others consider her as the strongest Magician in the world. The Japanese name, 'Meteor Stream', is representative of the appearance of the magic, but the English name 'Meteor Line' is more representative of the nature of the magic. This magic has cemented Maya's place as one of the most powerful magicians in the world, earning her the names 'Devil of the Far East' and 'Queen of Night'. It's a Convergence-type Systematic magic, which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels. The apparent process of this magic is that it first forms countless tiny balls of light floating in the darkened area, which are then shot out as rays. The attack appears like a shower of lasers, but the power of Meteor Line has no connection with the energy of the light. Even the amount of light is irrelevant. The essence of the magic lies in forcing the redistribution of light, where the coordinates for light to be in are set as little balls and lines are then drawn between them. Anything in the space the light passes through is modified as the light is transmitted: regardless of the hardness of the object, heat resistance, plasticity, or resilience; a hole is drilled through. Not even highly transparent glass holds an optical transparency of 100%, and cannot escape the event modification that 'light has passed through' and therefore 'a hole was made'.Volume 8, Chapter 15 Looking at the logic behind this magic, rather than the phenomenon itself, it can be concluded that the magic interferes with the structural information of the object via the distribution of light, directly vaporizing solids and liquids without affecting heat or pressure; in other words a type of decomposition magic which decomposes targets into gas. Since it's defined as a 'ray of distributed light', it cannot be defended against via blocking, reflecting or refracting. Since the light doesn't come from any particular direction, it cannot be shielded against by magic either. Even if one were to cover themselves with a spherical shield in all directions, it cannot alter the movement of photons and the phenomena 'light has become a line' will still be produced, resulting in a hole. Just as it's impossible to defend against with magic which shields against physical phenomena, it's almost impossible to defend against Meteor Line with anti-magic. Since it's mediated via the physical phenomenon called light, preventing it purely via anti-magic such as interference over an area is extremely difficult. If one's interference strength in the single element 'distribution of light' cannot exceed Maya's, 'Meteor Line' is unstoppable. As 'distribution of light' is Maya's innate magic, interfering with it is far too high a hurdle. And once the magic has been activated, even if interference is spread in the area of effect, the phenomena rewriting effect that 'light has moved' has already taken place. Not even the Phalanx of the Juumonji's, which perfectly combines defense against physical forces with defense against magic can hold against it. Due to that, Maya stands invincible in a fight between magicians, and is regarded as one of the 'strongest magicians in the world'. However, 'Meteor Line' operates by indirectly affecting the structural information of an enclosed space, it decisively loses out to Tatsuya's ability to directly interfere with structural information. The magical barrier through which light passes crafted by 'Night' via interfering with the structural information is easily shattered by interference which directly affects the structural information. So far Maya has only used Meteor Stream twice, the first time was when she met with Tatsuya after the Yokohama Disturbance Chapter and the other time was in the Isolation Chapter when the USNA claimed that Tatsuya was Taurus Silver. References Category:Terminologies Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Modern Magic Category:A class Category:Yotsuba